Tablet computers are gaining more and more popularity in the market nowadays because of their mobility, size as well as increased processing power and battery life. People can use a tablet computer to capture photos, read e-books, surf the Internet, etc. A tablet computer usually does not have a dedicated physical keyboard and instead a user can use its touch screen for interaction. To enhance the capability of a tablet computer, a base is often manufactured so that the tablet computer can removably dock to the base. The base can include many devices such as keyboard, touch pad, hard disk drive, etc that the tablet computer can have access to.